


Resurrection Reunions

by bloodstainedpurplehoodie



Series: Critical Role One-Shots/Drabbles [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Widomauk Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstainedpurplehoodie/pseuds/bloodstainedpurplehoodie
Summary: Widomauk Week Day 1: ReunionsSo, fun fact, there's a 7th level spell that resurrects people who have been dead within the last 100 years. This is all fluff, I promise no angst and a happy ending.





	Resurrection Reunions

“Does anyone have 1,000 gold?”

The question was curious, but knowing Caduceus, Caleb knew it must be somewhat important. The firbolg rarely asked for anything. He definitely didn’t ask for money. And to ask something like that, in the middle of their journey back to Zadash from Xhorhas, it was quite curious indeed. Caleb watched Beau as she pulled some gold out from Jester’s haversack and handed it over. She met Caleb’s eye and just shrugged in response. He decided to pay it no mind for now and continued to work in his spellbook.

The way back to the Empire has been a long one. Instead of risking going through the Ashkeeper Peeks by way of Bladegarden (and risk crownguard involvement), Beau suggested going the long way around through the Greying Wildlands. It wasn’t ideal. But so far, it’s paid off. Caleb didn’t want to have to face the guards and explain why seven misfits were trying to cross the border in time of war. Especially now that they know of the crown’s involvement in the extermination of an entire culture. The less involvement they had with the law, the better.

While the journey was long, it was relatively peaceful. There were a few wildlife encounters, which were handled easily with the help of some honeyed words from Caduceus. There was one run in with a group of bandits. They quickly went running after a few blows from Beau, a fireball from Caleb, and a few crossbow bolts in the back from Nott. After that it was pretty much smooth sailing.

It took four days of constant travel to finally find some sort of signs of life. The town they happened across was worse for wear. Caleb recognized the run-down shacks before the others in the setting sun. His heart raced as he thought about the last time they were here. Looking down at his hands, he began to fidget with the end of his jacket. The wood creaked next to him in the back of the cart as Beau moved closer.

“Hey, you, uh, you doing okay?” she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He swallowed. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be okay.”

“I know. I don’t want to be here either.” Caleb nodded in response, refusing to look up.

Caduceus was the one to stop the cart. Of course, he would have no issue being back in this town. This was technically where he grew up. Once the cart slowed down, that’s when Caleb decided to risk a glance at everyone else. Fjord looked about as uncomfortable as he felt, if not more. He kept rubbing his wrists. Jester moved closer to him on her horse, eyes darting all around them. Nott also moved closer to Caleb with Beau. Yasha didn’t move from her spot in the front of the cart. Her muscles tensed, as if ready to fight or flee at a moments notice.

They wanted to leave Shadycreek Run as soon as possible.

It seemed like too long when Caduceus returned, even though it was only a couple of minutes. He settled back into his spot next to Yasha. He didn’t say a word to anyone. A brown bag rested in his lap. Caleb wanted to ask but decided that whatever it was, he could wait. Right now, the only thing that mattered was getting out of the town.

They traveled a little while longer before deciding to make camp. If Caleb’s memory served him right, and it did often, it wouldn’t take long for them tomorrow to come to THAT place. He thought he would never have to pass it again. He hoped he would never have to. But in order to get back to Zadash ,they had to. They could always go around, though it seemed foolish. It’s been so long since that dreadful morning with the Iron Shepherds. He should be over it by now. And yet, that feeling of dread that’s been coursing through him since they first entered Shadycreek Run hasn’t let up in the slightest.

Fjord offered to take first watch, then Yasha, and finally Cad. Caleb was grateful. He knew that no sleep would come to him that night, or very little at least. His eyes would be no good even with a dim fire. Keeping watch would be useless with his running mind.

Nott slept close to him that night, curled up and refusing to let go. Even though she didn’t say it, Caleb knew she was thinking about that morning as well. Beau stared in the flames for hours before going to sleep herself. The four of them have a long night ahead of them.

The morning sun came too early. Caleb sat up from his bedroll, his neck stiff, and an ache in his bones. The corner of eyes stung from lack of sleep. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. Caduceus was seated underneath the same tree he was last night. Yet, there was something off about him. His gray skin seemed almost porcelain in the light. Bags hung heavy under his eyes, which were lidded.

“Peaceful watch?” Caleb asked, making his way over to the embers to get a morning fire going.

“Sort of. This place is quite interesting.”

“Interesting is not the word I would use for this place,” Caleb snorted.

A few minutes later, the rest of Nein began to stir. Caleb worked with Cad to get something resembling breakfast going. It was going to be amazing to be back in Zadash in a few days, with clean beds and food that didn’t resemble a bread line every day. They should’ve stocked up yesterday, but everyone was on edge. It wouldn’t be fair to ask to stay longer in town.

Beau seated with her breakfast next to Caleb. “Are you ready?”

“I’d be a liar if I said I was,” he said. “Keep on eye on Jester, ja? I’m worried. And Yasha, of course.”

The two of them glanced at Yasha and Jester, seated next to each other. Jester was braiding her hair for the day. Beau nodded and stood up, walking over to the two girls to join in on the morning rituals. Before they began to set off, Fjord approached him.

“Do think they’ll be okay?” he asked, nodding over to the rest of the group by the cart.

“It’s been months. I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

“And you? I mean, I know for me it’ll be hard. But you were there. You and Beau. Honestly, I’m a little worried about the two of you. You’ve been quiet since we got into town.”

Caleb smiled, just a bit. “We’ll be okay.” Fjord nodded at that and went back over to the cart to help prepare it.

It didn’t take them that much longer for them to get on the road again. Caleb decided to ride upfront with Caduceus. He wanted to be one of the first to see those hills again. Sure enough, a few hours and there they were, just as pristine as ever. Caleb’s heart clench and his hands started working on his coat again between his fingers. Memories came flooding back in full force. He allowed to remember them this time, instead of pushing them away whenever he thought of the first fight against the Iron Shepherds.

The first memory was the first time he met the colorful tiefling, clearly trying to con Jester. Then there were the caves near Allfield. That gesture, so simple yet it stuck with him, of a forehead kiss as his mind ran rampant. Caleb could feel the dampness of the sewer against his back again from when he gave the gold to Jester, followed by being shoved against the wall. And then there was the hospital. It was a shit show, but it was so perfect in character. He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget that look of fear when that tabaxi brought their whole world crashing down with truths. That wasn’t the same man Caleb knew. The man Caleb knew all those months ago downed ale like he was constantly dehydrated. The man Caleb knew he would swindle his way out of any situation yet stopped to save someone they didn’t know. The man Caleb knew was . . .

Dead.

He couldn’t help himself. Caleb jumped off the cart and ran down the road at a full sprint. Nobody called after him, which wasn’t a surprise. He wanted to look behind him. Something told him that they would catch up eventually, if they weren’t already running after him. He just couldn’t stop.

The place marker was where they left it, sticking out of the hard ground. The coat was gone. Caleb should’ve known it wouldn’t last long, yet he didn’t want to believe it. Gods help whoever had taken it. They won’t get far if Caleb ever found them. The mound of dirt that was haphazardly placed over the grave was covered in multicolored flowers. This was probably the work of Caduceus.

The ground will remember him.

Caleb dropped to his knees, unable to dam the well of emotions. Tears formed and he let them roll down his cheeks as he silently cried. He thought he was over this. He thought he was over losing those who were close to him. They had something back then. Caleb felt it, yet could never put it into words. The room shined brighter whenever he was around. And since he’s been gone, everything just didn’t seem right.

“Fuck you, Mollymauk.”

“Well, all you had to do was ask darling.”

Caleb jumped to his feet at the sound of the voice. He turned around, blinking away the heavy tears from his eyes.

His head was spinning. This couldn’t be right. His mind had to be playing tricks on him again. He broke again. That’s the only explanation he could come to.

He broke down to his knees again, wrapping his arms around himself. There was a warmth around him as arms pulled him close. He leaned into Mollymauk’s chest and took a deep breath. He smelled of earth and flowers, what you would expect from someone who just rose from the grave. Yet his skin wasn’t cold. There was a fire underneath the purple flesh.

“Molly . . .” Beau’s voice sounded a million miles away.

“Hey guys. Long time no see.” Caleb could hear the smirk in his voice. It was sound he was determined to commit to memory.

“Molly!” There was the familiar squeal of Jester as more arms wrapped around the two of them. Caleb couldn’t, wouldn’t, look up. He was afraid that if he did, everything would disappear and the grave would be full again.

“Oh, ouch, careful, please. Resurrection is not fun the second time around. Still a little sore here. Please, watch the coat.”

At this, Caleb pulled away from Molly’s chest to study his face. Yes, it was the same tiefling that was the root of their hijinks for a while. It was the same friend they lost. The purple skin was a little lighter than he remembered, slowly regaining his color. But his red eyes shone as bright as ever. Caleb looked down and saw a nasty looking scar on his chest among the others where the glaive pierced. He put a hand against the scar, feeling the strong heartbeat underneath. Caleb moved his hand to Mollymauk’s shoulder, feeling the soft fabric of that colorful coat beneath it.

“It’s me, Widogast. I promise. I’m not going anywhere.”

By now, everyone else was seated around them, eyes wide (some with tears). Caleb looked around for Caduceus and saw him standing off a ways away near the tree line.

 _Thank you_ , he mouthed. Caduceus nodded with smile, saluted, and disappeared into the trees.


End file.
